The Wild's Daughters
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Alissa, Abigail, Shelby and Jayla St. Pierre are cousins, through their mortal mothers. Their father, though, should have been dead thousands of years ago. Now, as the four surviving daughters of the Wild, they must protect a pair of unpredictable half-bloods and save the last remaining all-wild park: Point Pelee. Set after HoO. Slight language, so T.


**A/N: Random story idea time! Super boredom! And high on sugar and caffiene! Wheeeeeeeee!**

**Jayla: Lissa, are you otay?**

**Me: Yes sweetie, I'm fine. Can you say what I taught you, please?**

**Jayla: Lissa don't own nothing. Not even the teddy bear she sleeps with.**

**Me: Jay! You promised you wouldn't tell! **

**The Wild's Daughters**

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

I most certainly did not want to be one of my father's only four children.

In my position, you get killed in painful, nasty, disgusting ways.

My name is Jayla St. Pierre. I'm eleven years old.

Until a few months ago, I attended Saint Matthew's Catholic School in Sarnia, Ontario.

I could start anywhere in my short, pointless life, but things got bad last April.

My sister, Shelby, and I were going on a class trip to the Animal Farm. It's one of our favourite places. The goats and rabbits just seem to want to be around us.

Anyway, there were sixteen sixth graders on a school bus Our teacher, Miss Paquette, was telling some kids to stop throwing crackers out the window. Shelby and I were talking about Preston, our baby half-brother. You see, we have the same mom, but not dad. Our dad left when we were little, younger than Preston, and Mom remarried. Mom has two nieces named Alissa and Abby, who loves us alot. Alissa and Abby don't know their dads either.

We finally got to the animal farm around noon. The goats, like always, walked to the fence of their pen and let us pet them. There was another class there, a bunch of older kids in shorts and sandals. I spotted a tall girl with brown hair and glasses. I pointed her out to Shelby and we ran. I grabbed her left leg and Shelby grabbed her right.

"Excuse me a minute, Mrs. Lambert." she told her teacher. She took a few bad steps and sat on a bench. We climbed off her legs and sat next to her.

"Hiya guys!" she said, wrapping us in a huge bear hug.

Alissa is awesome, she's in grade eight at Holy Trinity, a school just down the street from ours.

"Wanna go see the goats?" she asked. We nodded. The goats looked even happier to have all of us there. Miss Paquette was talking to Alissa's teacher, Mrs. Lambert, while our classes roamed around. I pat the head of a white goat and smiled. I loved goats. They're such beautiful creatures. Shelby was feeding a baby goat some carrots she brought and Alissa was feeding one oats. The goats only let us feed them for some reason. Mrs. Lambert walked over to us, her eyes glowing like flashlights.

"Hello, children." she hissed. Her clothes turned into bat-style wings and her teeth grew into fangs. Alissa groaned and pulled a flute from her backpack. She played a few notes on it, and it got longer and wider, until it was a sword.

"Stupid b*tch. I always knew you weren't human. But a Kindly One. After my sisters? You're going back to your boss, b*tch. Time to die!" she protested. I couldn't grasp the fact that she called us sisters instead of cousins, instead, I watched her swing her sword at the demon eighth grade teacher. Her sword hit the thing's jaw, and she turned in to a pile of smelly dust. One of the boys in Alissa's class turned around. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Monster?" he asked.

"You know it. Damn b*tch was a Kindly One. We need to get these two to safety, Tyler." she replied. The boy, Tyler, took Shelby's hand.

"My name's Tyler, I'm a friend of your cousin. We're going to help keep you safe. First, we need Bailei and Josh. C'mon." he whispered. He took Shelby and came back with a girl who looked like an elf and a boy with curly black hair.

"These are Bailei and Josh. They're here to help us." Tyler explained. I grabbed hold of Alissa's hand. I don't like new people. They led us to the gate, explaining to Bailei and Josh about Mrs. Lambert.

"I always knew she wasn't human. Too mean." Josh said. We walked in silence for a while, until we reached the big field in Canatara Park.

"Bailei, call your dad. See if he can help us." Josh said. Bailei looked towards the sky, mumbling something in a different language. I caught the words 'Help', 'Six', and 'Half-Bloods'. It took a few minutes for anything to happen, but a guy fell from the sky wearing skinny jeans and a golden polo shirt.

"Apollo, at your service. How may I help you, dear daughter?" he said. He had curly brown hair like Bailei and shiny blue eyes with flecks of gold in them.

"Dad, we need transport for six to camp. Two unclaimed." she explained. A weird look crossed Apollo's face, and then he smiled.

"Alright girlies, and boys. Just let me get my brother and we'll be off!" he laughed. A few seconds later, another boy fell from the sky. He had curly blonde hair and glittery green eyes.

"Name's Hermes. I'll be helping my brother today. Alright, Josh, Tyler, You're with me, boys. No funny business. You are my kids, after all." the boy said. He couldn't be their dad! He looked sixteen! They were thirteen.

"That means I get Bailei, Alissa, and the unclaimed, who nobody has told me names of." Apollo said.

"Shelby Lynn and Jayla Marie St. Pierre." Shelby piped up from behind me.

"Alright, three St. Pierres with me and my daughter, Hermes is racing his sons." Apollo said. Hermes, Josh and Tyler ran off really fast. Apollo led us to the parking lot. We were led to a minivan and told to get in.

I don't know how much time it took to get to wherever Alissa was taking us because I fell asleep. The only thing I know is that my dream freaked me out.

_I was standing in an underground room. The walls were covered in plants. A boy with black hair was facing a man who looked slightly familiar. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes like me and Shelby._

_"But Lord Pan! You have to return!" said a boy with curly brown hair and the bottom half of a goat._

_"I can't, young Satyr. But I am still alive in the spirits of my four daughters. They are sisters like no other half-bloods. Their mortal mothers are sisters, and they are very powerful. Please, find them." the man said. _

_"Lord Pan, we will find your daughters and bring them back safely." said a girl with curly blonde hair._

_"Lord Pan, may I ask a question?" asked a girl with flaming red hair. "How will we know who your daughters are?"_

_"One has eyes like the sky, two with eyes like tree bark and one with eyes like grass. Two have hair like dirt, one with hair like sand and one with hair like sunflowers. Seek them out, children. They hold the life force of the Wild."_

_"Lord Pan, how old are they?" asked a different, younger boy e=with shaggy black hair._

_"Twin eleven year olds, a twelve year old and a thirteen year old."_

With that, my dream faded to black.

**A/N: Whaddya think? I based Shelby, Jayla and the half-blood to come on my mortal cousins. They're pretty awesome. Shelby is seven, Jayla's five and Abby's nine. Preston is actually their brother, and their dad is my uncle, but hey, it's fanfiction. QOTC: In the Son of Neptune, why does Percy get jealous of Frank?**


End file.
